A Moment's Peace
by TheBlackKnight87
Summary: A moment's peace, as the title speaks of. Not really any pairing, but I'll say it's AS just to be safe. x3


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hellsing series or any Hellsing character.**

**This is my first Hellsing Fanfic submitted. Enjoy.  
**

A Moment's Peace

For hundreds of years, he had watched them scurrying around. There was really no point to it, rushing through life the way that they do. Yet, they did it, no matter the time period or location. In his old country, people would busy themselves with their families, with household matters, and with farming and such. For them, life was a daily struggle.

Here, in this time, it was no different. People scurry around doing their jobs and acting like they would die if they took a moment to breathe. Occasionally one would stop to gaze at the stars, and then go back to what they were doing. They created new technology such as trains and cars that hurried them to and from places.

He just couldn't understand their need to hurry so. They reminded him of ants as they scurried on their routine paths. Even here at the Hellsing mansion, the people scurried to and from places. Soldiers had to train immediately, a phone conference needed to be attended, blah blah blah. It made no matter to one such as him, one who is seemingly 'immortal'.

Yes, one such as him that has lived so long had to take a break on occasion. He learned to cherish things in a way that 'normal' people did not get to, such as the sunset. Once upon a time, he had believed he would never get to see it again. Yet, hundreds of years later, here he sat in the last rays of sunlight, watching from an unprotected point- the roof.

A single snow flake fell from the darkening sky to land on his nose. He found it momentarily amusing as it merely stayed there after meeting his cold skin. Blowing it off, he ignored the fact that the temperature was dropping—that was a human complaint that did not bother him in the slightest. Instead, he turned once more to his musings.

He had learned to value time in a way humans could never understand. They would never truly know what it was like to remain unchanging in a world that constantly changed. New technology was built; people were allowed to act more raucously; and the likes of which people hundreds of years ago would have been unbelieving about. Humans were indeed constantly changing creatures. From the moment they were born, they aged. Eventually, they died, and a new cycle was created. Yet they still rushed through life.

Although he valued time, and enjoyed a moment's peace, he was by no means and idle person. Idleness leads to boredom—something he was quite familiar with. And his boredom was the kind that no one liked, as everyone around him was affected. Police Girl would be wary; his Master would get annoyed; the soldiers would run away. He would play pranks, would meander. He was most dangerous when he was bored.

The holidays were the time of the year of which people would bustle around the most, he had noticed. People would be frantic, wondering what they could get so and so for Christmas, and wondering what to make for the holiday, and how to preserve the children's ignorance that there was no such thing as Santa. Things that he couldn't understand at all.

It never failed that his fledgling would be part of the bustle, which continued to confuse him, especially during the holidays. Every year that it snowed, she would act like a juvenile and play in it. Rolling around, laughing. Throwing snowballs at any who dared to approach her. _Although, she had quickly learned not to include me in this game_, he thought with a smirk.

The most confusing thing of all, however, was the fact that she still celebrated the holiday of Christmas. She would sometimes go all-out with presents and decorating; things that he avoided like the plague. He had no fear of religious artifacts; they were merely pointless, in his opinion. Yet, year after year, he would find the halls decorated with such care. Those pointless decorated pine trees would be everywhere, causing the entire mansion to reek.

Finally, after four years of this, he asked her. She had been decorating a Christmas tree when he abruptly appeared—something she had, unfortunately, gotten used to.

"Master?" She asked, cautious curiosity in her voice. His random 'pop-ups' were sometimes a bad thing; her Master was _quite_ the prankster.

"Police Girl, why do you continue with this nonsense?" He asked bluntly.

Her response surprised him. She tilted her head curiously and thought about it for a moment before replying, "Why _not_?"

And, uncharacteristically, he could not think of a reply. With a frown, he stared at her.

Seras felt ire of the likes she had never felt before that night. After that random question, her Master had followed her around like a lost puppy—no pun intended. All he did was stare at her as she decorated. She hated to admit it, but she was unnerved. He just stood there, staring, a frown tugging at his lips.

When she couldn't stand it anymore, she rounded on him, hands on her hips. "_What!_" She asked with exasperation. He merely blinked and continued staring at her, giving her the undertone of 'I don't have to tell you!'

Rolling her eyes at the almost childish response—or lack thereof—she headed off and joined in the hustle and bustle of the mansion as the cooks made fine Christmas cuisine, and helping here and there where she could. This continued through Christmas to New Year's.

During this time, she had another strange tradition. She would wait until midnight—the first moment of the New Year, and then she would make a wish. He sometimes wondered what she wished, but never wanted to admit his curiosity.

And, every year around this time, he found himself asking his fledgling with true curiosity, "Police girl, how are you coping with staying the same, year after year, as everything and everyone around you changes?"

She always answered with the same smile: "But, Master, no one ever stays the same."

And he would always reply to her comment with a scoff, "That is an interesting notion; however for one such as us, Police Girl, we will forever remain unchanging. You should know that by now." And she would just smile in an enigmatic way and that would be that.

As time progressed, he began to realize the truth behind her words. He had said it himself—being around the humans had changed him and led him to an almost sense of whims—something the Police Girl was a product of. Although they were unchanging on the outside, in their minds they held the memories of their years.

Her words were solidified fully one New Year's Eve, when they watched their Master, Integra, dying. She had been a tough old broad all these years, and she was finally fading. Even with her wrinkles and thin hair, she still looked beautiful to one who could not age. He glanced at Seras, expecting to see tears or some other frivolous emotion, but he was met with dry eyes. There was sadness in them, yes, but also understanding. His Police Girl had grown up, and he hadn't even noticed when it happened.

As the clock struck Midnight, and the New Year arrived, Integra breathed her last breath, leaving the two vampires in the care of their new Master- a young man whom Integra had somehow birthed and would now continue the Hellsing line—and continue in the Hellsing family business.

Alucard was almost surprised as Seras stepped around the bed to the beautiful Grandfather Clock, and stopped the time in it. New Year's was frozen in this moment for them, as they covered their Master's body with a sheet, and mourned her loss.

It took six years for Alucard to get over the loss of his Master. It took Seras two. But, even as he led the family as always, the young Hellsing carried his mother with him every step of the way. He carried her with his blue eyes and platinum blond hair. He carried her with his very stance and presence. And, year after year, they acknowledged that Integra was indeed still with them. Especially on New Year's Eve.

Alucard was not fazed anymore on how time and life continues on, after such a bright soul had winked out. Life was cruel, and it didn't care about one significant person. He, however, did, as much as it pained him to admit. So, every New Year's Eve, he would find himself on the roof, watching the sunset. He would muse about people, about life. And he would allow himself a moment's peace.

~Fin


End file.
